Episode 741 (14th September 1982)
The situation over who gets the barn conversion contains, however Matt and Dolly find Alan's offer of Tolly's Farm hard to refuse. Meanwhile, Seth's attempts at conning Amos are to no avail when Henry is on him. Plot "It was in the summer that Jack and Pat Merrick decided they were going to get married. I knew that would mean problems for the farm. Where we're all going to live was one of them. Pat knew that the children, especially Jackie, wouldn't want to come stay with us at Emmerdale, but when Jack hit on an idea to settle everyone, they named the day at last. Matt and Dolly were looking for somewhere too - they had the baby to think about. They had a place in mind, but they didn't say owt to anyone about it. As it turns out, it was the same place Jack and Pat wanted for themselves, and I could see that would mean trouble for all of us." - Annie Sugden (see notes) The family try to sort out the situation of who gets the barn conversion. Matt thinks Jack should get the barn as he is the heir, but it's clear it's not what he wants. Seth tries to con Amos out of a free pint by pouring some of Walter's beer in his glass and claiming the froth isn't level. Henry plays Seth at his own game by having a drink out of it then telling Seth's it's level - the measure he paid for. He then tells Seth that he owes Walter a drink. Joe offers to ask Alan for Tolly's Farm for Matt and Dolly. She is thrilled but he is not so much. Pat is unsure of moving into the barn conversion as Dolly and Matt want to as well. Jackie tells Teddy that not only are Jack and Pat getting married, Jack is also his father. Donald doesn't want to bless Jack and Pat for their wedding, Sam is not pleased and believes allowing Pat to move in is condoning adultery. Cast Main cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Joe - Frazer Hines *Sam - Toke Townley *Jack - Clive Hornby *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Dolly - Jean Rogers *Mr. Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Amos - Ronald Magill *Rev. Donald Hinton - Hugh Manning *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Pat Merrick - Helen Weir *Jackie Merrick - Ian Sharrock *Sandie Merrick - Jane Hutcheson Guest cast *Teddy Hooson - Martyn Hesford *Walter - Al Dixon (uncredited) Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Family room, field, exterior *The Woolpack - Bar, exterior *Home Farm - The Merricks' caravan Notes *''Emmerdale Farm'' returned from its summer break with this episode, last being broadcast on 10th June 1982. *The intro on this episode is shortened to a shot of trees with the Emmerdale Farm logo superimposed, and a voice-over of Annie Sugden recapping the moments prior to the break, over scenes mostly aired in episodes from June 1982. (see plot; the repeated scenes included with Annie's voice-over are not included in the locations). The writers credit also appears over the first scene of the actual episode. Category:1982 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes